Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) tree which is named xe2x80x98UFBeautyxe2x80x99 and, more particularly to a peach tree which produces near full red skin, good eating quality, clingstone, non-melting and yellow flesh fruit which are mature for fresh market in early May at Gainesville, Fla. and which are produced on a tree adapted to a mild winter climate. Contrast is made to xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,315) peach tree, a standard variety, for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it retains fruit firmness at the full flavor, tree ripe stage for 10 days on the tree.
This peach tree (genotype) originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program at the University of Florida, located at Gainesville, Fla. The seed parent was xe2x80x98Fla. 90-50CNxe2x80x99 (unpatented), a non-melting flesh nectarine [originated as an F2 of (Fla. 84-18Cxc3x97Fla. 9-20C)] (both unpatented peaches of complex origin). The pollen parent was xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99. UFBeauty was determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. xe2x80x98UFBeautyxe2x80x99 differs from its pollen parent by having full red skin and has larger size fruit that are produced on a tree less spreading. xe2x80x98UFBeautyxe2x80x99 peach tree was selected in 1998 and was designated and tested as Fla. 98-1C. It was asexually reproduced by budding on xe2x80x98Flordaguardxe2x80x99 (unpatented) seedling rootstock at Gainesville, Fla. where the selection was made and trees were also tested. There are no known effects of this rootstock on this scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remain true to the original tree as all characteristics of the tree and the fruit were tranmitted.
xe2x80x98UFBeautyxe2x80x99 peach tree is a new and distinct variety that bears yellow, non-melting flesh fruit, and has a low chilling dormancy requirement. It blooms with xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99 peach tree at Gainesville, bearing a high percentage of red skin. The estimated chilling requirement is 200 chill units, the same as xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99.
The present invention resulting in xe2x80x98UFBeautyxe2x80x99 peach tree is characterized by fruit of excellent flavor and eating quality. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Trees attain in two years, a height of three meters and a spread of two meters at Gainesville. Terminal growth of up to a meter annually is common on mature 4-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. The first fruit ripen in early May at Gainesville or in about 80 to 85 days from full bloom, which is about 3 to 4 days after the beginning of xe2x80x98UFGoldxe2x80x99. The fruit are uniformly large for an early season peach. Ripe fruit have near full(with darker stripes) red skin with small flecks of red pigment throughout the flesh on the sun exposed side of the fruit, especially on trees stressed during hot, dry weather. There is no red pigment in the flesh at the pit. The flower anthers are light red to yellow, a common characteristic of many standard peach and nectarine varieties.